


maybe i will miss your voice in my ear

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Divergence, Creampie, M/M, Reunion Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: The sight that greeted him as he first set foot on the burning hot California beach sand was not one he had expected to see.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	maybe i will miss your voice in my ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenched_vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenched_vanilla/gifts).



> Inspired by @frenchedvanilla's art which you can find [ here ](https://twitter.com/frenchedvanilla/status/1279436648283926530?s=20) and [ here ](https://twitter.com/frenchedvanilla/status/1279803421285953537?s=20)

The sight that greeted him as he first set foot on the burning hot California beach sand was not one he had expected to see. 

Oikawa had gone up to America to visit Iwaizumi for a few days, as a surprise for their 6 years together. He had texted him as soon as he landed that morning, asking him what he was currently doing, the boy not suspecting a thing.

It was picture-worthy. The golden sand and the vast stretch of turquoise water with patches of deep blue that went on for miles, and miles, and miles. His eyes moved from breaking waves to a sea of people, only to catch sight of his boyfriend, long limbs sprawled out on a towel, already tanned skin now honeyed-brown, muscles flexing under the sunlight. The closer he got, the better he could see the bead of sweat rolling down his neck and along the majestic dragon tattooed on his back.

Oikawa’s feet led him instinctively towards Iwaizumi, the first few steps hesitant but never slowing down ’til he found himself a few centimetres behind him, the closest they had been in months. He let his eyes roam the newly-inked skin, the muscle tone in his arms as they supported his own weight, a smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo and you didn’t tell me!” It wasn’t what he had intended to say at first, but it was the first thought that had come to his mind.

He was grinning from ear to ear when Iwaizumi leapt to his feet at the sound of his voice. “You-“ He started, too emotional to even continue his sentence, scooping Oikawa up into a bear-hug, words failing to transcribe the way he felt.

His eyes slowly filled with tears, dripping from his cheeks onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders. His arms were encircled around his waist, holding tightly, never letting go.

Oikawa breathed him in, inhaling Iwaizumi’s scent, the cologne he still wore even years later, mixed with sunscreen - intoxicating.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a game tomorrow?” Iwaizumi said, fingers on his cheek, tracing the quickly drying line his tears had left just seconds ago.

“I wouldn’t miss our 6th anniversary together you dummy.” He said hoarsely, the trace of quiet weeping still being felt deep down his throat.

“You’re so annoying.” He commented fondly, Iwaizumi’s gaze never leaving Oikawa’s face. 

Seeing Iwaizumi in person was so much better than on the tiny screen of his phone or laptop, getting to touch the very faint stubble on his chin, looking at the faint lines surrounding his eyes when he smiled, smelling the familiar scent of his body that reminded him of home.

“And you’re once again mistaking loving for annoying.” He retorted, looking mildly offended. 

They broke their hug, Oikawa starting to sweat under his shirt because of the California sun. “Wanna lay here for a bit?” Iwaizumi asked as he moved to go back to his towel, easy smile on his lips.

“Could we go back to your flat first?” He asked as he watched Iwaizumi’s gaze go from his face to Oikawa’s backpack. “My shorts are feeling a lil’ tight.” He teased.

He didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress the groan threatening to go past his lips, to no avail.

His boyfriend quickly stuffed his belongings in his own backpack, not forgetting to shake the sand-soaked towel that was still on the floor. He loved the way just a few words could get him so riled up. He would never get tired of it.

Iwaizumi put his shirt back on, much to Oikawa’s dismay, before calling out who he guessed were his friends, telling them he would be back in a few.

His boyfriend grabbed his hand and led the way out, the sound of waves crashing against the shore becoming quieter by the second.

Oikawa couldn’t help his eyes from reverting back to Iwaizumi every few moments, watching his usually stoic and composed partner fall apart with each step they took towards the apartment.

The walk to Iwaizumi’s flat was short, but felt incredibly long to Oikawa’s sex-induced mind. They nevertheless found themselves in front of his door a few minutes later, Iwaizumi letting Oikawa in before himself, slamming him against the nearest wall as soon as he closed the door, bodies dancing in a mess of limbs, sweat and saliva.

Iwaizumi was the first one to attack, going for his neck, his hands not wasting a second before slipping under his shirt, rough calluses roaming around soft skin, still bumpy with acne scars.

“Iwa-chan I missed you so much-“ Soft moans escaped from both their lips as Iwaizumi rocked his hips against Oikawa’s, friction working over their sensitive areas. “Couldn’t help but moan your name whenever I touched myself- Fuck.” His words skimmed Iwaizumi’s ear, the boy shuddering at the numerous stimuli his body was receiving.

“Missed you so much.” Iwaizumi breathed against the skin of his neck, his fingers drawing hot lines down his chest, playing and teasing the hardening nubs of Oikawa’s nipples. His lips tasted Iwaizumi again, the slight parting offering something deeper and sweeter.

Oikawa was still trapped against the wall and Iwaizumi’s large build, but still managed to place his hand over the bulge in the other’s swimming shorts, rubbing the tip with his fingers while dragging the palm of his hand against his cock beneath the fabric.

His boyfriend moaned against his lips, tiny pleasured sounds making their way up his throat with every stroke of Oikawa’s skilled hands. “Bedroom.” Iwaizumi managed to say in between groans. 

Their clothes came off as they went, each piece thrown on the floor leaving a messy trail of garments in their wake. When they finally reached Iwaizumi’s room, they were left in nothing but their boxers.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, trying to push Oikawa with his body down onto the bed. “Wait,” Oikawa started, motioning to Iwaizumi to turn around. Iwaizumi did as he was told, his back facing Oikawa without protest.

He watched goosebumps erupt on Iwaizumi’s skin as he stroked the inked up skin, tracing the neat lines over his spine with delicate fingers. “When did you get it?” Oikawa asked before pressing himself up against Iwaizumi’s back, feeling up his abs with careful hands, sucking on his neck as he did so, leaving purple bites on the golden complexion.

“Four months ago, when I visited my dad.” Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind the interruption in their ministration. “Do you like it?” He asked, a smile in his voice as he brought one of Oikawa’s hands to his mouth and deposited a kiss on each knuckles.

“I think it’s very sexy.” He whispered against his nape, his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses as thin fingers reached the base of Iwaizumi’s cock in his underwear. He shivered when he felt precum spill onto his hands from the arousal. Iwaizumi kept jerking upwards, trying to push himself into Oikawa’s hands, getting as much friction as he could - desperate.

He craned his neck to kiss the brunette, drinking in Oikawa’s taste and warmth, revelling in their closeness. “Hajime,” Oikawa muttered against Iwaizumi’s lips, “Want your cock in my mouth so bad.”

Iwaizumi almost choked on his inhale at the words, breath coming jagged and desperate. With renewed vigor he turned around, pushed Oikawa on the bed before towering over him, nothing but hunger in his eyes. “Wanna 69?” Iwaizumi asked as he started nibbling on his nipples, slowly making his way down, leaving a trail of blazing hot kisses down his torso.

Oikawa managed to push Iwaizumi off of him, deeming it his turn to have his boyfriend under him. Iwaizumi gave him a nasty glare and the only thing he could do was quickly give him a peck on his lips before shedding what was left of his clothes and moved his body so that his head was facing Iwaizumi’s stiff cock, straining in his boxers.

Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time bringing his tongue to his entrance, breaching it without hesitation. Oikawa’s moans were muffled by the cock in his mouth and he could feel the saltiness of Iwaizumi’s’s precum as he licked his tip through his boxers. He removed the undergarment slowly, his cock coming out swiftly, now proudly sitting against his lower abdomen. 

He started lapping at the tip, alternating between dragging his tongue up the length of his shaft and sliding his tongue at the slit, the constant humming around Iwaizumi’s cock quickly becoming too much. 

He heard Iwaizumi whimper as he sank his mouth over his cock, taking his entire length at once, his boyfriend’s fingers digging into the flesh of his ass at the stimulation. 

He let his teeth lightly graze against his length and Iwaizumi pushed his hips upward in response, Oikawa almost gagging, releasing too much saliva. He could feel his cock dribbling precome onto Iwaizumi’s chest already, his balls tightening with every movement of his fingers, the first brush of his digit against his prostate making his skin blaze.

A sea of sensations rushed through him and his thighs shook above Iwaizumi’s face, threatening to give up, fighting to hold himself up. His need and arousal drove him, wrapping his lips around the head of Iwaizumi’s cock and sucking hard, his boyfriend rolling his hip into Oikawa’s mouth - needy.

Sparks shot through him and just when he thought he couldn’t hold it anymore, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers. He’d never felt this painfully aroused.

Oikawa suddenly got pushed off Iwaizumi’s body, an obscene pop resonating throughout the room when his cock left his mouth. He didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi’s forehead was shining with perspiration, eyes warm and hazy with want above him.

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to press his tip against Oikawa’s entrance, soon pushing in until he was hilt deep, the brunette wailing in pain combined with pleasure. He had missed that little sting, his skin burning with desire at every thrust.

Iwaizumi thrusts hard, driving deep into him in one deep stroke, unable to stop himself.

He leaned in and kissed Oikawa, taking his moan into his own mouth, sounds muffled by their tongues dancing with each other and the thick slaps of Iwaizumi’s hips against Oikawa’s ass resonating throughout the bedroom. 

“Tooru-“ He growled, burying his face in Oikawa’s neck, sucking on the skin, watching as the red mark soon turned purple.

Sex had never felt like this before. Never. So rushed yet so loving, a wild flood of sensation with every one of Iwaizumi’s deep thrust, the hints of cologne and bubblegum mixing together as his boyfriend held him, close to his body, never wanting to be let go. 

Their hips moved together without rhythm or pace, slick from sweat and precum on their chests, moaning the other’s name at every beat. Gripping his hips in one of his hands, Iwaizumi rammed in, Oikawa’s voice cracking into a high whine as he filled him relentlessly.

Oikawa’s nails dug into Iwaizumi’s shoulders at one well-aimed thrust to his prostate, a crescent shape imprinting his skin, fire licking low in his belly. He shook, his body hardly his own. He could hear Iwaizumi whispering things into his ear, but all he could focus on was the weight of Iwaizumi’s body on top of his, and the feeling of being filled up.

“Hajime, I’m gonna-” It was all he had time to say. White fire swept over Oikawa, his spine arching, muscles going taut, Iwaizumi holding him tightly through his unraveling.

“You’re doing so well baby, so so well.” He murmured against his mouth and jaw, biting at the sharp line as a thick puddle of cum deposited itself on his stomach, dribbling down his sides and onto the sheets. 

Iwaizumi never slowed down in his movements, making Oikawa’s spent body shudder, the brunette feeling the bulge of Iwaizumi’s cock on his stomach with tired hands, smile easy on his lips.

His boyfriend’s hips bucked hard as he came inside him, groaning as he tried to hide his face in the crook of his neck. They exhaled loudly through their noses as they rode out their orgasms - well-spent.

“Not having sex for six months does actually have its own benefit.” Oikawa laughed, voice foreign. They stayed like that for some time, skin touching, burning, breathing each other in.

Iwaizumi chuckled at that, a very nice sound, he thought. “Say that again in two weeks when you’ll try to initiate phone sex again.” He withdrew from Oikawa gently, cum slipping out of his hole, trickling onto the messed up sheets. Iwaizumi collapsed next to him, holding onto his waist tightly, burying his nose into Oikawa’s shoulder, peppering it with kisses.

“As if you didn’t like it.” He threaded his fingers with Iwaizumi’s, looking at the golden ring that matched his own. He felt Iwaizumi’s smile against his nape, probably looking at the same thing he was looking at.

“I never said I didn’t.” Iwaizumi kept his face buried in Oikawa’s hair as they laid in bed. “Don’t want you to leave.” He finally said, voice soft and muffled.

Every time it was the same. Soon, he would be at the airport, saying goodbye to Iwaizumi, not seeing each other for the next few weeks if they were lucky, months if one of them was busy. 

He was leaving a week from now, but the time he knew they both dreaded would come sooner than the both of them were expecting. The sound of waves crashing against the shore would soon be replaced by the sound of balls hitting the rubber floor, his feet, burning not because of the hot Californian sand but rather the jumping and running around the court. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, he had chosen to go to Argentina, willingly, and Iwaizumi had been okay with it. They both had been.

“Actually,” He turned around and faced Iwaizumi, his arm dead weight across his chest, “I’ve thought about joining the American league, once the season is over in Argentina.” He buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, waiting for an answer, a word, a hum, anything. He just felt Iwaizumi’s fingers twitch at his sides.

When he didn’t say anything, Oikawa looked up at him, a serious expression plastered on his face. 

“I don't want you to reconsider your volleyball career because of me.” His voice was sleepy and Oikawa shifted his legs uncomfortably.

“I’m not,” He traced the line of Iwaizumi’s naked hips, golden complexion spread out next to him, “I got offers. Poland, Brazil, France. They all sound tempting, I just wanna be near you.” He raked his fingers through Iwaizumi’s spiky hair, the boy blushing at the affectionate touch. “I’m tired of saying goodbye.”

Iwaizumi was quiet for a moment, letting Oikawa’s digits dance on his skin for a second. Finally he answered, “Okay.” He smiled, genuine, and Oikawa swore he could melt right there. “If you feel trapped here, I want you to tell me, don’t keep it to yourself.” He brushed one of his knuckles against Oikawa’s cheeks, tears welling up in the brunette’s eyes.

Oikawa leaned into the touch, skin burning where Iwaizumi was touching him, so intimate and loving. “Of course. Of course I’ll tell you.” 

A week from now, Oikawa would be leaving to go back to Argentina. Three months from now, Oikawa would be going back to Iwaizumi’s arms, welcoming him, always. 

For now, they could feel their chests rising and falling, breaths in unison, held in a tight embrace. Until next time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !!★彡


End file.
